Beating Heart
by nicoleEverdairForever
Summary: 2 years after Tris became dauntless. She's now changed, somehow tougher and darker. Training initiates with Four. (No war) (A/N: I know this over used but I'll try to make it as differentvas possible.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: first try writing divergent.**

* * *

**2 years after Tris became dauntless.**

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I heard the alarm.

"Four." I mumbled through the pillow.

"Four." I say louder this time.

"Wha?" He groaned.

"The alarm. Turn it off."

He moaned.

I smacked my hand on his back harder than I should have.

I peek only to see Four hit the alarm off the bedside table. It smashed into pieces but I just cuddle closer to him.

Halfway to falling asleep Four shook me awake. "Tris, wake up."

"Can't. Too sleepy."

"I know you are but the initiates are coming today."

He peppered kisses all over my face, when his lips met mine I pulled him close and kissed back. He deepened the kiss hovering on top of me, pressing my hands over my head.

My fear of intimacy is now void. The only problem I have with it is keeping it interesting for Four and myself. Four and I tried a lot of things to keep it all going. I'm not going full details but let's just say we never ran out of things to try.

By now Four has my top off and his off. He ran his hand from my bare waist to my hips and slightly tugging on his boxer that I always wear to sleep.

"We have to stop." Four says as he paused kissing me. I pulled him to a kiss again.

"Okay, then stop." I mumbled through his lips.

We pulled away and we stared at each other communicating with our eyes. Breathing heavily, feeling the hunger we always feel towards this kind of situation.

We kissed again but out of not having self control around each other we ended up not stopping.

* * *

"We aren't dating and I'll call you Six not Tris." Four checked.

"Yes." I slipped into my jacket. "That's about it, Tobias." I called him by his name one last time before we walked out of his apartment.

We held hand until we reached the net where we had to separate because Four left to talk to the dauntless instructors about keeping my name and relationship a secret.

Before the first jumper arrives Four gave me a quick kiss. A scream echoes causing me and Four to pull back.

"What's your name?" Four asked the jumper after he helped a girl from abnegation off the net.

"Is-" The girl stuttered.

"Is it a hard one?" Tobias said in his intimidating Four tone of voice. "You can change it but it better be good you can only pick once."

"Iz. My name's Iz." Iz says trying to be confident and it works but if you listen really closely you can hear the cracks on her voice.

"Lauren announce the first jumper." Four ordered.

"First jumper Iz!" Lauren shouted.

Dauntless cheered welcoming the initiate with a pat on the back. I gave her a nod and she smiled widely at me.

**_Weird._**

There's 3 abnegation, 4 amity, 6 Candor, 4 erudite, and 8 dauntless borns.** (A/N:Lol... See what I did there.)**

"Dauntless born go with Lauren. Transfers stay here."

As soon as dauntless born were gone Four introduced himself. "I'm Four, I'm your instructor along me is Six."

"Four and Six like the numbers?" A Candor girl asked with a snide smile curved on her mouth.

"Yes." Four replied.

"What happened to Five?" The girl asked again.

I could feel amusement and anger boil inside of me. I shook my head when I saw Four about to lose it. He had never have any patient with Candors.

"Five died." I spoke for the first time.

The initiates grew uncomfortable and I saw the candor girl gasp.

I walked over to her. She was a few inches shorter than me.

I turned into my instructor mode and spoke darkly. "First rule about being a dauntless. Do. Not. Believe. Everything. You. Hear. Second rule. Don't piss off your instructor, not unless you want to end up faction less."

She was so intimidated, she has tears threatening to fall. I started to walk back next to Four but I stopped on my track. "And candors if we wanted to hear you candors talk, we would have join your faction."

After an exhausting day, Four and I found ourselves in my apartment. Usually after work we would have sex but we were to exhausted.

We talked and talked about how training would go tomorrow and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The moment we both woke up Four and I bolted up. No kisses because that would make not touching all day today more difficult. Instead I got dressed in my black tank top, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and black leather jacket. I put some black eyeliner and mascara and pulled my hair into a high ponytail and left with Four.

"I almost forgot we have these."

"Have what?"

"Our 4+6 tattoos." Tobias four answered, rubbing his fingers on circle around the tattoo, tattooed on my neck. Where my weak spot is.

I laughed... Nervously. "Haha. Yeah. Me too." It sounded a off.

Four stopped walking and stopped me too. "What's wrong?" He asked turning back into Tobias. The only side he shows only to me.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

Tobias frowned.

"It's just us pretending not to be together and in love is harder than I thought." I admitted to him.

He look awed. "We did last year though on you first year as an instructor"

"We weren't having sex last year were we?" I snapped. "I'm sorry. I'm bit on edge without our morning sex routine."

Tobias chuckled. "Oh, Tris." He leaned in about to kiss me but I move away.

"Don't. Unless you want this hallway to be marked by us." I warned. "I don't have that much self control when it comes to you."

Tobias just smiled, shaking his head as he pulled my body into a hug. We pulled away and went separate ways. Him to set up the training centre and me off to gather the initiates.

And we glance at each other one last time. I mouthed I love you and he mouthed it back.

A smile plastered on my face because I knew he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I really glad you all liked it XD_**

**_Although I saw one review mentioning how I almost portrayed Tobias and Tris like sex addicts._**

**_Here is the reason why it's like that to clear it out to people, because I don't want people thinking I'm disrespecting their possible favourite characters. Like I said on the summary I'm going to make it as different as I can. My different is have something that happened in the past that caused Tris and Tobias to want to cherish each other more. It could be good and it could be bad. I won't have them that way for no reason. Obviously I haven't gone up to the plot that far. It will uncover slowly but for now let's have them some happy moments they didn't get at the end of the trilogy._**

* * *

**_Our little infinity— Hazel Grace Lancaster— The fault in our stars._**

* * *

**_Unedited..._**

* * *

**_"Beating Heart"_**

**_By:_**

**_'Ellie Goulding'_**

_Eyes make their peace in difficulties_

_With wounded lips and salted cheeks_

_And finally we step to leave_

_To the departure lounge of disbelief_

_And I don't know where I'm going_

_But I know it's gonna be a long time_

_And I'll be leaving in the morning_

_Come the white wine bitter sunlight_

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_

_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_

_And hear my beating heart one last time_

_Before daylight_

* * *

Tobias and I. We have routine. In the morning I get woken up by the alarm but I wake him to turn in off and he turns in off by breaking it. He have our foreplay. Work. Dauntless cake for break. Work. Dauntless cake for lunch. We go home. Cuddle while watching movies and then sex. And then bed. And we sometimes mix it up so it never gets boring. Except for turning off the alarm that's always his job.

But this time I set up the alarm in my apartment earlier. I turned it off properly because the point of waking up early is get more sleep for Tobias. He pulled me closer when he felt my movement. It was really comfortable I could feel myself sinking back to sleep.

I kept myself awake by thinking of my dreamy boyfriend. Four and I decided to keep things slow. We were going to move in together but it was to much of a hassle when we live next to each other. We talked about marriage and having kids in the future when the device buried underneath my skin that stops that from happening expires we will talk about it but that's 2 years away.

Before I know it, it was time to wake Tobias up. "Wake up." I say softly. "Wake up." "Wake up."

I was growing impatient by now. I smacked the lower part of his back.

I saw him with eyes close propping himself up and tried to find the alarm. Grabbed a mug instead and threw it like he would the alarm. It shatters to little bits and I couldn't help but laugh. I wondered when he would fully wake up and realise I have been laughing at his ass.

"Why didn't I do this before!" I laughed harder.

"What are you laughing at." Tobias confuse asks.

His eyes widen when he saw the alarm on my side's bedside table. He sat up and when realised what he threw, he blushed.

"Tobias." I exclaimed. "Are you blushing? You are so cute." I gushed.

He scoffed. "I'm not cute, I'm sexy."

I giggled.

"I'll show you cute!" He growled.

He propped himself on top of me and kissed me aggressively. I kissed him back and traveled my hands to the hem of his shirt and played with it as his mouth made it way on my neck and sucked on his, biting softly.

"Tobias." I said shakily that almost came out like moan.

He kissed my neck once more then settled on my collarbone. He hands made it on the collar of the shirt I wore and he ripped it off exposing my bare breast. He kiss my breast and then rib and then my hip.

"I should really stop." He says tugging down my short.

"You should."

I sat up and pulled him close for me to kiss him. He slipped his tongue in my mouth. We played around until we find the rhythm and fought for dominance.

He pulled off his shirt. I pushed him off and got on top. My mouth met his neck. And his scent just intoxicated me.

"This is bad." Tobias moaned when I kiss his spot. It was right exactly on the crook of his neck.

"Really bad." I breathed out.

My breath hit his skin caused him to shiver. He me on my back. He made his way down to remove what's left off my clothing when...

I woke up.

"Oh, my god." I grumbled. "Even when I sleep I want Tobias."

The spot next to mine was empty and the bathroom light was on.

"You're up early." Tobias warm voice said.

"So are you."

He smiled. "Touché."

"Showered at 5:30? Tobias I'm impressed. Speaking of why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you didn't need too. Just get ready. Don't shower because your going to get dirty anyway."

"Why did you shower?"

"You know. The usual. I woke up and felt the need to have cold shower."

I laughed. "What are you 16? Waking up with a boner."

"No I'm a 19 year old teenager that can't have sex with his sexy girlfriend."

"I will drink to that tonight."

* * *

We made way outside and where was a ring was set up. The ring has mud in it and it was wide.

"Zeke set up yesterday for the dauntless borns and thought some else should use it before it's putted away." Four told. "It's really familiar."

"What?"

"These. I remember Zeke saying wanting to see girls get muddy while fighting."

I laughed. "That's because he admitted it while playing Candor or dauntless a week ago."

He laughed I could feel us slipping back into Tris and Tobias. We shared a look and gave each other a curt nod.

One became factionless yesterday because she gave up and chose to leave instead. It would be easier with this lot Four and I won't have to choose if there's enough leaving.

"This is a list of the fighters."

Four handed me a piece of A4 piece of paper.

Mika vs. Alissa

Sabina vs. Soraya

Rocky vs. Scar

Iz vs. Hazel

Jesse vs. Jed

Enzo vs. Jay

Rick vs. Bailey

Ryan vs. Alden

"We should give them a little show. What do you say Four?" I said out loud just like we planned a week ago.

We were going to intimidate the initiates by being total maniacs. Zeke dare us when we were playing Candor or Dauntless.

Four pretended to be skeptical. "I don't think that would be the best idea. We wouldn't want to scare them do we now, Six."

"They're not scared. I'm not scared. I bet your not either unless you are." I teased.

The initiates see this as the instructor getting accused of being afraid by the protege.

"Me? Scared of a little girl? Never." Four shot back.

I hear the initiates mutter 'burn' and 'ohhh.'

"You did not just call me that!" I growled. Actually offended. I wanted to say I can remember last time you fucked the little girl. (A/N: Sorry, I sounded vulgar.)

"But I did."

"Let's dance." I hissed.

Four peeled off his jacket an pulled his shirt off .

FARK!

The girls are currently checking out my boyfriend. Some were almost drooling. One has her tongue out, unknowingly. The boys were green in envy.

I peeled off my jacket leaving me in my low cut tank top. It showed a lot of my newly transformed cleavage. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and raised the hem of my tank top giving a view of my flat stomach.

Four looks like he was going to snap on the guys checking me out.

I stepped in the ring followed by Four.

"Iz." Four called out.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should get a nurse." Four says.

"Why's that?"

Before Four could reply, I did. "Because he's going to need it after this."

In this situation I don't trust Four wouldn't hurt me. Love me or not, he's still a man. I convinced myself this is the enemy not Tobias, this is Four.

I turn my battle mode on and waited for his attack.

Four ran to me, picked me up and flung me on the wire walk of ring. The blow made me determined. I let him at me, with a battle cry, I threw myself at him wrapping my legs around his waist. He over to the wire wall, I groaned in pain as my whole back hit the wire.

Four looked concern but smugly asked. "Who's your daddy?"

I threw my head back to head but him causing him to stumble back. "Who's your daddy now."

I can feel the mud drying on my skin. Exfoliating.

I threw a punch hitting him on his jaw. I punched again and again. I raised my leg to kick him to the head and he fell down.

"Are you alright, baby?" I cooed mockingly.

Before I knew it I was on the ground. He was hovering me. We were staring at each other. It was almost romantic. I shook out the thought. I wrapped my legs around his waist and attempted to squeeze. He brought his hands on my neck leaving lingering touches and stopped on my neck and he squeezed. It wasn't a tight grip, I tried to pry it off. But couldn't. The grip on my legs loosened. He picked me up and dropped me on the muddy floor.

"I hate you." I told him as he helped me up. "But I would have hated you more if you held back."

He smiled. "I know. That's why I didn't."

Four's hand was place on my lower back, probably out of habit.

"Mika and Alissa in the ring." Four ordered.

The two girls went inside the ring. I have bet on that Mika girl. I think she transferred from Candor. She has long black hair with blonde tips and grey eyes with a fair complexion.

Alissa a blonde and blue eyed girl originally from Amity looked weak and scared.

"Sabina vs. Soraya

Rocky vs. Scar

Iz vs. Hazel

Jesse vs. Jed

Enzo vs. Jay

Rick vs. Bailey

Ryan vs. Alden"

I four read out.

"If you can't remember here's the list." I took the A4 of him and place it on a table.

When I watched the fight Alissa had an advantage when Mika was down. She walked away thinking she won. But Mika had tripped her and punched her in the face.

"The winner Mika." Four announced.

Rocky and Scar made way in the ring. They kicked, scratched, and pulled each other's hair. Rocky won.

The winner for the whole thing was:

Mika

Rocky

Iz

Jesse

Jay

Rick

Alden

"Wash up and eat lunch and meet us tonight 8:30 sharp in the chasm."

* * *

**_A/N: What should happen in the story? I'm only for suggestions. And if you would like a specific chapter._**

**_And how many divergents do you want? Pairings? Change of pairings?_**

**_Does anyone have instagram? Follow me? skitzo000_**


	3. continue

I love Four so much but he's so dedicated on finding more divergents. Four and I? There is no Four and Tris just Four and six and Tobias and Tris. I'm only Six with the initiates but he's Four with everyone except for me.

I stared at myself in the mirror tilting my head from side to side. I changed so much. My height, face, body, and personality. Maybe it's the serum shots. I feel like I'm losing myself sometimes.

Maybe I'm going insane, slowly and painfully.

Honestly? I don't know why. It's like my emotion's to overwhelming for me. At first I'm happy next minute I'm alone and I'm depressed and I have images of dying.

I looked away from the mirror and started dressing myself in a red tank top, black leather skinny jeans and combat boots.

"Tris, you ready?" Four asked banging on the bathroom door.

"Yeah." I replied opening the door.

Tobias stood in front of me, looking more gorgeous than the usual. Tall dark and handsome and all mine.

"You look smashing." Tobias told me lovingly, pulling me in his arms.

"Thank you." I mumbled on his chest where I buried my face. I caught his scent. Earthy, clean and very masculine from his after shave.

"Ready to go?"

I went on my tippy toes to peck his lips. "I am now."

We held hands until we reached the entrance of the chasm. The initiates were already waiting.

"Because you have been well behaved for your time here, a reward is well deserved." Tobias- Four told the initiates.

The initiates expressed their excitement.

I stepped closer to them. "The winners of today's hand and hand combat has a secure place for the reward." I took a brief pause. "Winners come forward."

Rick, Mika, Jesse, Jay, Rocky, Iz, Soraya and Alden came forward.

"For those lost Four will take you where you have to go. But first I will tell you the instructions without scaring you shitless." I fake glare at Four. "In order to stay you have to fight each other. You win you stay. You lose you go. Call it a fight to the death." I laughed at the each bit.

"This is not a laughing matter." Four says sternly.

I rolled my eyes.

Alissa originally from Amity stepped up and spoke. "Wh- what's going to happen if you lose and you have to go?"

I'm sure she knows the answer. "I think you know what's going to happened."

"Initiates were going." Four announced. As he went I something caught my eye.

"Four!" I called after him.

He looked back at me with that famous raised eyebrow.

"What's on your neck?" I rushed over to his side and place my the back of his neck, making circles around the outside of the newly tattooed skin.

VI. It wasn't in any fancy writing, it was just an VI tattooed on the back of his neck.

"Oh." Came out of my mouth unknowingly.

I felt my heart rate go up and deep red coloured my face. I felt uneasy and Four supported me my placing his hand on my lower back.

"Wh- when did you get it done?" I managed to speak.

He grin widely. "This afternoon when you were with Christina "

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gotten one too."

He smirked. "That's why I didn't tell you."

I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him.

I met his blue eyes and I wanted nothing to do than kiss him. But the initiates are watching. Shit the initiates are watching.

"I'm going to take the initiates to Zeke now." I announced.

"That would be best if you do." Four said having the same realisation as I am.

I began to walk, I could feel Four's eyes pierced on my back.

More like my butt.

The initiates talked behind my back. I couldn't help but listen, actually I wanted to listen. To give me a piece of mind to what kind of people they are.

"They so want each other." Soraya stated.

"Who? Four and Six?" Iz asks.

"Yes! It's so obvious." Rocky exclaimed.

Rocky was told to quiet down.

Are we that easy to figure out? It's only the first stage of initiations and my relationship with Four is almost outed. I shouldn't have even told Four to keep it a secret. Gosh I'm a horrible person. A horrible girlfriend.

"Were in dauntless." Mika snapped. "Leave the gossiping to Candors."

"Bitch." I heard one of the girls say.

I glanced behind me to see Mika's face looked hurt but put a face. Jesse came over at her and said something that made her smile.

Once we were in the hallway just outside Zeke's apartment.

"Initiates."

The initiates' attention were on me. "Have fun." They grinned at me and I actually genuinely smiled. I knocked on the door and by the third knock the door opened.

"Welcome to paradise." Zeke slurred.

I rolled my eyes. "Drunk already?"

He shook his head yes.

"You're an idiot. You're going to miss out on the fun when you pass out." I hit his shoulder and walked passed him.

The initiated took their place around the apartment. And I took mine on the couch with Christina.

"Where's Four?" Chris asked bringing her red cup to her mouth, talking a sip.

"With the rest of the initiates. Where's Will?"

She drank the rest of her drink before answering. "With the dauntless initiates."

"Fucking initiates." She spat out bitterly. "I'm fucking sick of them."

I nod in agreement. "I hate to say it but same."

"I need more drinks. Want one?"

"Sure."

Chris went off to get our drinks and I swung my legs on the couch and shut my eyes.

Once Chris returned she lifted my legs and then sat down with my legs on her lap.

"I had my contraceptive bar taken out." Chris confessed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Will and I were going to try out for a baby but he said we shouldn't anymore. Because we have to help the initiates."

My eyes widen a little. "Chris that's awful. I can't imagine how you must feel."

"Yeah." She says blankly. "We planned it for months and then the initiates came and he didn't want to anymore."

I sat up and swung my legs off and scoot over to Christina. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It's not your fault. It's Will's. I actually wanted to have his children and -" She stopped speaking and turned to face me. "I'm sorry. This is a party and I'm giving you a sob story."

I shook my head. "It's fine Chris. You can tell me if you want to."

She sighed. "I know." She weakly smiles a me. "I should go and rest. It's been a long day."

I nodded. "Do you want me to take you to your apartment?"

"No, I'm okay. It's just across the hall." She grins at me and gave me a hug and left.

An hour or two have passed and still no Four. "All right everybody gather round. We're going to be playing a game of I never have ever." Uriah announced.

Everybody gathers in a circle. I sat in between Uriah and Zeke. "I'll start since it was my idea." Uriah says.

Marlene came held two big trays of tequilas and Shauna had the the lime and salt for those not use to it. Mar took her place and Shauna next to the initiate Jesse.

"I never have ever dated someone with a number for a name." Uriah stated.

I glanced at him and he has that goofy grin on his face. I groaned." Please tell me this not another get Tris drunk night." I realise I said my name but I shrugged it off.

He just smirked. I crawled towards the drinks and took a shot. The alcohol washed my throat burns. I went back to my spot. It was my turn since I was next to Uriah. "I never have ever gone a week without sex."

Uriah, Zeke and everyone else took a shot. "You're all weak." I muttered.

Shauna speaks up. "Well not all of us has a sex appetite as big as yours and Fo-" I glare her and she stops herself.

"I never have ever known Four's real name." Zeke met my eyes. I shook my head. "Shame on you!" I looked Uriah." And you the unwanted brother of Zeke."

Uriah chuckles. "Just drink, Trix."

I raised my eyebrow. "Trix?"

He nods. "It's the combination of Six and your actual name."

I grinned. "Trix, I like that." I took a shot from the middle and drank.

In was Ray's turn. He's an initiate, from Candor I think. "I never have ever been kissed." He's honest, he's candor alright.

"That's rough." Jesse says.

"Wow!" Iz exclaimed. "I was a transfer from Abnegation and I already had my first kiss."

Marlene and Shauna giggles.

"Don't mind them Ray. I think it's cute." Soraya smiles at him earning herself a glare from Rocky. "Were going to have to change that." Rocky says to Ray.

Everyone got themselves shots and drank.

.Knock.

"I'll get it." Shauna announced.

She prances her way towards the door. Tobias and Will came in.

"Where's Chris?" Will asks once he noticed that his girlfriend isn't present.

"Your apartment." I say bluntly.

I return my attention back to Tobiad. I smile at him and he gave one back. His blue eyes sparkles. "Hi."

"Hi back." I say softly.

He walked over to me and took a seat next to me shooing Zeke away. "Who went?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I sent the rest to bed. They were badly beaten up." He says quietly just for me to hear.

He leans in close, his face near my ear. "I missed you." His warm breath fanned my neck sending tingles on my skin.

"I missed you too." I whisper.

"I missed you three."

"I missed you Four." I say out loud, grinning.

He withdraw back. "I missed you Six."

"Poor five." I shook my head with a fake sympathy. "Always gets outed."

"That's what he gets for getting in between Four and Six." He says seriously and then grinned.

"Are you two finish?" Shauna says, interrupting mine and Tobias' little conversation.

The initiates gave us a weird look but Tobias - Four gave them a curt look.

Rocky broke the silence by taking her turn. "I never have ever passed dauntless initiation."

Everyone except the initiates, of course took a shot.

Jesse took his turn. "I never have ever gotten my period."

All the girls glares at him for bringing it up.

The boys said something sarcastically. It was something 'no shit, your a dude.'

"You little shit!" Mika hissed. "You promised!"

It must be an inside thing. Mika blushed furiously. "I didn't even say anything." Jesse defended.

"You might as well have!" Mika snap and hit Jesse on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Tams."

Did he just call her Tams? Maybe Mika isn't her real name or maybe it's a nickname for Tamika. That must be her name. She didn't change her name like I did, she found a name that's more dauntless from her old name.

Mika took her turn. "I never have ever pissed myself laughing."

The game went on from there. A lot admitted to never went skinny dipping. Never had sex. And never falling in-love. We all eventually got bored and continued the party having separate things and conversation.

I spoke with Marlene. "Uriah and I are planning on having a baby."

My eyes went wide. "That's amazing!"

"Don't tell anyone else though, you can tell Four but we're keeping it to ourselves until we're sure."

I couldn't help but feel envious. Chris and Will, Uriah and Marlene planning to start their own family. "Congratulations for your unofficial pregnancy plan."

"Thank you." Marlene blushes. She became more girly and soft when she started dating Uriah. It was adorable. "Four's staring at you."

I followed her gaze, which landed on Tobias talking to the initiates. He looked away when he saw me look. Even when he's not trying he's still the most attractive person I have ever seen. Not that he has to try. Soraya said something made Tobias look again, but this time he didn't look away. He mouthed 'I love you.' I nod and mouths 'I know and I you.'

He winks at me and turned his attention back to initiates.

"He really loves you." Marlene says softly. "He never used to be like that. He changed because he loves you." She gush excitedly.

"And you obviously love Uriah so much you became a girl for him." I tease.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatcha talking about? I've always been a girl."

We giggled and she went to check on Uriah whom zoomed in the bathroom with his hands clamped on his mouth.

I went over to Tobias and initiates. "Here comes Six." Iz says.

I know Iz, I went to school with her but of course we were in different age group, it explains why she doesn't know me and she lived on the other side of Abnegation.

"I was telling them about how the rest ranking and the initiation will go." Tobias told me as I joined next to him.

"What ranks were you?" Rick asks.

"I was first." Tobias and I unison, we shared a look and a smile curved our mouths.

Tobias throws his arm around my shoulder. He leans in close to whispered in my eyes. "Wanna go home? I'm beat."

I nod. "Okay, let's go home."

"If anyone looks for us tell them we went home." Tobias told the initiates.

Tobias slipped his down to my waist and pulled me closer. "Bye." I say to the initiates as Tobias led me away.

We went to his apartment. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and applied some cream on. I stripped my clothes on and then wore Tobias' fresh shirt. And joined Tobias in bed.

* * *

**_A/N: I was upset about losing this story so I played around with it and I came up with a completely different plot and I won't feel like an idiot after losing so much chapter so I decided to put the replacement on hold and carry on with this._**


End file.
